


You Cannot Dream

by orphan_account



Series: Capabilities [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robots cannot dream. Supposedly, The Spine is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Dream

Chaos.

That’s all there is on the outside.

You’ve decided to separate yourself from the madness. You have hidden yourself in a small alcove in the trench. You’re supposed to be treating the wounds of injured soldiers, but there are too many. You’ve given up.

 

You have not given up because you do not think you can handle that many soldiers. No, you know you can handle that many. You have given up because you know that immediately after dressing the wounds of one man, another will be carried in. As such, your efforts to help people would be futile. So, why should you try? You are here for a purpose, and that purpose cannot be served. You are useless. But you’re okay with that.

From outside, you hear another bomb fall. You do not flinch. You aren’t even frightened in the slightest, and this doesn’t come as any surprise to you. Not much does, actually.

What does come as a surprise to you is the silence that the air takes on after the bomb falls.

You clamber out of your hiding place and climb the wall of the trench.

The state of the battlefield would be devastating to anyone but yourself, for you are incapable of feeling devastation.

The ground is no longer visible- hidden by the seemingly infinite sea of corpses, and the weapons of fallen men. There are very few men that are still in one piece.

The silence remains as you take a look around. You deem yourself safe as it appears that everyone else is dead.

You trudge around the bodies with some difficulty. You do not know what you are looking for.

The second bomb falls.

Everything stops.

 

 

You are not on the battlefield anymore. You are in darkness. You realize that you had been powered down. You wonder for a brief moment why you thought you were at war – after all, it was decades ago. Oh, well. You don’t find it to be very important, now.

You close your eyes and power down once again.


End file.
